


Sometimes

by EternallyEC



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC
Summary: A brief peek into life for Shaw post-series.





	Sometimes

Sometimes, the dreams still come and Shaw wakes in tears, chest heaving for a breath she can’t quite get past the lump in her throat and sitting up so quickly that her head spins. The gun fights, the near misses, the Machine, Samaritan—it all seems like another life now, like something that happened to someone else. But when she dreams, it all comes back so vividly that she knows that it didn’t. 

Tonight is no different—she wakes from the memory of seeing Root on the slab even more panicked than usual, gasping for breath as she jolts upright, hurriedly turning her head to find the comforting sight of Root lying beside her, a look of concern etched on her face. Somehow, she always knows—sometimes Shaw wonders if the Machine alerts her to the physical symptoms but she’s never wanted to linger long enough to ask. 

Just the sight of Root is enough to help her begin to calm down and remember to steady her breathing. Root, to her credit, has never lost her ability to annoy and it comes as a great comfort on nights like this. 

“Were you dreaming of me, sweetie?” Root asks, wearing a shit-eating grin that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. Shaw manages a weak chuckle and rolls her eyes, relishing the normalcy of the moment as she playfully shoves her shoulder in response. “You wish,” she tells her, knowing that Root can see straight through her as ever.

Just then, there’s an unmistakable noise from the ground and sure enough, Shaw finds herself rolling her eyes again as Mouse jumps onto the bed, heading straight towards Root. She has no idea why she let Root get the stupid cat (okay, that’s a lie—she definitely remembers playfully arguing that Bear was hers and Root telling her that she wanted a pet of her own then) or why she let her give it such a stupid name in the first place. She does know she gave up on fighting the idea as soon as she saw how happy the cat made her—although she’d still deny that to anyone. 

Sometimes, Shaw finds it refreshing to realize that she hasn’t changed that much after all.

**Author's Note:**

> It's taken me a long time to watch POI again but here I am. I may expand on this in the future, I know it's very short but anything else I tried to write seemed forced. Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading!


End file.
